Hierarchy
>>Welcome to the MistyClan Hierarchy Page<< This is MistyClan's hierarchy and everything you need to know about them. Some ranks can be challenged while others cannot. This list also goes in order from the rank with the most respect to the least amount of respect. Pay close attention and know your rights, do not overstep your boundaries or we will put you in your place. You may add your own description unless you do not know how. This page holds more information than our Animal Jam Clans Wikia page. ---- Leader x1 ---- The leader is of course the authority within the clan and cannot be overrode by anyone, no exceptions. Everything from recruiting to war must have the leaders permission. Leaders are required to test ALL apprentices and be notified if you are accepted into MistyClan They control all, manipulate all, command all, and are most dominant. This rank cannot be challenged Deputies x1 ---- Deputies are the equivalent to the beta of packs, and are second in command. They take over when the leader is absent, nobody is to defy them without repercussions. This rank cannot be challenged Medicine Cats x2 ---- Medicine Cats are incredibly respected throughout the clan and have superior rights to most. They are the equivalent to medicine cats and spirit walkers, two ranks combined into one. The shaman uses herbs to heal just as well as spiritual rituals and customs, and often helps cats in unrest about their religious beliefs. They are the only ones beside the leader who are believed to be sacred enough to touch the dead, and prepare them for their last journey. This rank cannot be challenged. Medicine Cat Apprentices x2 ---- Elite Warriors x5 ---- Elite Warriors are the elite of their class and often lead hunting/boarding patrols and love to put trespassers in their place. They are extremely trusted and lead their fellow warriors into battle and serve as role models to those wanting to up their rank. This rank can be challenged with the leaders permission. This rank can be challenged Warriors xInfinity ---- Warriors are the main bulk of the clan and are often times trying for a higher rank. They are greatly appreciated for the work that they do daily and we are extremely thankful to have them. They go on patrols, have their young and scent the borders. They become aggressive when it comes to defending their home and clan and should not be messed with. Apprentices xInfinity ---- Apprentices are those training to become warriors or higher. You must be at least 6 moons to become an apprentice and must be at least 12 moons before they can continue on to other ranks. They have mentors to teach them the ways of the clan and are our future warriors. Respect them because one day they may be cleaning out your bedding. Some newcomers may start out as apprentices, even though they are older than 12 moons. Apprentices can only spar other apprentices. Queens x5 ---- :A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits. They often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill or deceased. Kits xInfinity Kits are cats under 6 moons and don't know much about life yet. They oftentimes stay with their mother and can only play with other kits, no sparring. Kits also have duties, such as cleaning the bedding and sorting things. They help older warriors with their problems and contribute to the clan in any way possible, and are very curious. Elders xInfinity ---- Category:Extras